The Secret Trio
by RachelG61
Summary: A Set of Drabbles, One-shots and Small Story Arcs featuring Randy, Jake and Danny - The Secret Trio Full Summary inside - Chapter 1-3 'Mentor' Story Arc
1. Mentor - Randy

Welcome my little friend to this series of drabble and little arcs of The Secret Trio

If you do not know what the secret trio is then let me tell you.

TST is made up of 3 boys Randy Cunningham, Danny Fenton and Jake Long. The reason they are called the trio is because they all have an alter ego who fights for justice and all that jazz. They are all also roughly the same age 14/15 and live in modern day America. Each of their worlds can connect with each other as Randy is a Ninja and his world has Sorcerers and magic. Danny his half ghost and his world has Ghosts. Jake is a dragon and he lives in the entire magical world eg. Fairies, unicorns, leprechauns. All of these worlds have some sort of fantasy element to them.

**NOTE: Takes place after end of season one for RC9GN, End of Season 2 for ADJL and End of season 3 for DP BUT NO PHANTOM PLANET!**

**DISCLAMIER: I CANNOT SPELL AND I DO NOT OWN RANDY CUNNINGHAM, AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG, OR DANNY PAHNTOM THOUGH I WISH I COULD.**

* * *

Story Arc 1

Mentors – Randy

"Uhhhh im so honkin' booooored…" Randy complains while laying upside down on an armchair  
"At least you're not as tired and sore as me and Jake" Danny grumbles sitting down on the floor in the back of Jakes Grandpa's electronics shop nudging his head in the direction of Jake.  
"What the juice has got you guys all nasty" Randy flips around and looks at the other two boys  
"Man, Randy shut up, Danny and I had to train today unlike you"  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa hold up," Randy pauses and stares at Jake "I trained today"

"Pffft, yeah right, you're not even sore or tired" Danny exhales  
Randy stands up out of the chair and pulls out his Ninjanomicon "Yeah, I train in the Ninjanomicon remember"  
"Yeah" Jake stands up and dusts off his jacket "You train Inside a book that has nothing to do with the outside world"  
"For your information the Ninjanomicon is an 800 year old book of ninja knowledge that helps me where ever I go"

Danny stands up and laughs "Oh yeah the same book that erased your memories and causes you to look like an idiot more than usual when you read it."  
"RC, I have a 600 year old dog that make about a billion times more sense than your little book" Jake points to Fu dog who was sitting across the room reading a book on Hydras  
"The Nomicon is a way better teacher and mentor than yours" Randy exclaims crossing his arm

Danny gives a little smirk and Jake who gives one back, "Ok Randy we will play your little game, best Mentor/Teacher wins, Deal" Danny moves his head to look at the other two boys while placing his hand out in the middle  
"Deal" Randy exclaims placing the hand that was not holding the Nomicon on top of Danny's "Jake you in"  
"Casper, Scarfs-for-Brains." He smirks at the other two eye roll at the nicknames "It's on" with that he places his hand on top of Randy's and seals the deal and they all lock eyes with each other and stare until Randy breaks contact.  
"Sooo how are we going to do this?"

"Umm so how many do you guys have?" Danny questions Randy and Jake  
As Randy holds up the black and red book Jake says "Fu and Gramps, What about you Danny?"  
"Two"  
"Not going to give us any names" Randy questions while the Nomicon starts to flash  
"Nope" Danny closes his eyes and smiles at the reaction of the other two boys  
"Do we know them"  
"Nah, but your 'mentor' wants you" Danny snickers  
"Very funny guys," Randy pauses and looks at the book "Hey Nomicon want to show these two lamos how we train, flash twice if you think so" Randy holds out the book infront of him and Danny and Jake watch over his shoulders.

After 30 seconds the book flashes and Randy gives a whoop and turns his head over his shoulder "Ready, your face will hurt after this"  
"Very funny RC now open the Book" Jake yells and Randy flips over the page. The text swirl and each pair of eyes close as their bodies collapse and they land on each other with randy at the bottom and Jake on the top

* * *

"Welcome to the Ninja Nomicon" Randy yells and raises his hands over his head.  
Danny grumbles as he rubs his head and stands up "Were you expecting to be a fanfare when you said that"  
"Very funny, now I shall introduce my mentor first, the Nomicon is a 800 year old book of Ninja Knowledge and wisdom passed down from each ninja to the next" Randy instructs while walking around the paper landscape  
"I would hate to be the next Ninja and get all his 'knowledge'" Jake whispers to Danny and watches Danny biting his lip to keep himself from laughing  
Randy keeps going unaware of the insult "Its like a paper world in here and doodles appear as part of the landscape, its an entire world in here, isn't it Bruce"  
"One Randy we" Danny gestures to himself and Jake "will never understand your words and two we each have our own worlds remember, Me Ghost Zone and Jake the Magical Kingdom"  
"Yeah ours at least have other people in them" Jake snickers

"Shut up, now here I learn all sorts of elemental attacks" Randy gestures to a bunch of floating lanterns each with the name of an attack painted on  
"Hey RC what those weirdo scribbles above the Lights?" Jake points out the floating lines above the lanturns.  
Randy turns his head around and looks at what Jake is pointing to "Huh, Oh, those are the Ninja Lessons that I learnt to help me with problems facing all the Stanked Monsters and Junk"  
"So their like cryptic messages about the future and how you can fix something that you have done wrong"  
"Whoa, Danny how did you know?" Randy questions while looking at the Lantern titled 'Air Fist'  
"pshhh, I can't go a day without my Master giving me those," Danny says shrugging his shoulders  
"Master? Dude are you like a slave or somethin"  
"No no no, that came out wrong, Ummm, he is the master and im his Apprentice"  
"ahhh ok" Randy turns his head to read out "The ninja and the tengu are forever linked, their strengths are shared" which was floating above 'Ninja Tengu Rage'  
"ooooo, if were doing words of wisdom I've got one" Danny jumps standing next to Jake

"I hope it not one of your sisters Psychology readings." Jake laughs and puts his arm over Danny's shoulder  
"Nope, but if you wanted more clues about my mystery mentors he is one that one of them taught me," he gives a cough for dramatic effect and he stands up on a doodled rock "Time is like watching a parade, we see things in sequence one thing after another, others –like me-" Danny jumps down to stand next to randy and Jake and puts his arms around the two "see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take" he finishes with a smile  
"Man, your Teacher makes no sense" Jake says  
"Ahh but when you meet him it will make total sense" Danny gives a laugh

Jake leans over to Randy "Is Casper crazy"  
"Yeah, moving on here is where I train most days" He points to a large waterfall and sits down on the edge "Ok so how are we going to judge this compatition dudes"  
"Ummm how about we give points out of ten to each other" Jake says  
"Yeah" Randy repiles  
"Hmm who about out of ten for how awsome the mentor is and to make it more fun we watch a training session of that person and judge on like diffculty and how it is done" Jake says while getting some nods from the other two

"Randy your first" Danny points to the waterfall, while Randy fishes out his Ninjamask out of his pocket  
He puts the mask on and says "It's Ninja o'clock"  
"Shut up Salior Moon and get to it" Jake laughs  
"Hey, don't diss the ribbions, there cool"  
"Yeah if your a girl, which im pretty sure you arn't, are you?" Danny fakes a look of curiostiy on his face while Randy just grumbles and heads over to the waterfall and take and deep breath and starts to climb.

"BORING" Jake yells out and high fives danny while sitting on the ground around the bottom of the waterfall  
Randy turns his head around and glares at the other boys "Well im sorry that I can't fly" Randy yells out while holding off the wall with one hand as the other hangs beside him. "Ouch" Rand feels somthing hit his head and gives it a rub as Danny bursts our laughing  
"Dude, was that a fish"  
"Ouch, yes" he grumbles and glares at the sky  
This causes Jake to start laughing as a third hits his head "Ha, the book hates you, bonus points!"

"Shut up Jake, your Gramps hits you" Rand points out  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey don't sweat it guys, mine knocked me into a bell once and the other attacked me and froze me" Danny pointed out as Randy reached the top  
"Hahaha, new record" he turns his head to the sky "What do you think of that Nomicon"  
The world swirls around and a wave washes over the three as Randy jumps down and they get sucked out of the Ninjanomicon

"Uhhhh my head" Jake grumbles as he looks up on the top of the pile  
"HEY GET OFF ME" Randy yells from the bottom  
"Hey Jake, whats going on?" Fu asks walking over to the group  
"Ahhh" Jake jumps off the pile "Just the dog we need, uhh weres G?"  
"Your gramps is out in the front, what do you need me for?" Fu says putting his book back on the shelf

* * *

Next Part Jake

P.S The Task in on Temp Hitus, i have hit a WB


	2. Mentor - Jake

"What do you need me for Jake?" Fu questions  
"Well RC, Danny and me are have a little comp to see who has the best mentor/teacher dude" Jake points out the two boys standing up and rubbing their heads  
"Well if its teachers you need I can help, im more of like an assistant and your Gramps is the Master"  
"YO G, CAN YOU COME IN HERE" Jake yells out while Danny covers his ear  
"Owww, ghost hearing remember" he rubs his ears as Randy snickers

"What is it young dragon" Jake's Grandpa walks in stand next to Fu dog  
"G, Randy Danny and I are having a little competition, can you help"  
"Hmmmm, what is it you need?"  
"Well, we are all seeing who has the best mentor and were judging each other can you help G"

"Hmmm, it is best not have competitions young dragon" Grandpa opens one eye and looks at the three boys "but I will make an exception for this"  
"Awww Yeah, thanks G" Jake yells and high fives Randy, he turns back around to his grandpa "Okay so Randy has had his turn and I guess we will be next"  
"Of course, now I imagine that they will watch on a small training session I presume?"  
"Right Gramps"

"Okay, today will be a theory lesson"  
"Awww man really G, I want to win" Jake cries out while Randy Laughs in the background and Danny is looking at the bookshelf  
"Yes young dragon, it is always good to know your enemy, and" he looks towards Danny and Randy and gives a smile "You two may pick a book each and ask him questions, if he doesn't answer correctly, FU!" he yells out the Sharp-pai  
"Yeah, I got it" he walks over with a broom "One smack on the head for each wrong answer"  
"No…. OWWW, FU!" Jake yells as he receives a hit on the back of his head, which causes Randy to fall to the ground laughing

"Hahaha, see my mentor isn't the only one who hits me" he points to Jake which causes Danny to laugh even harder as he clutches his stomach "Okay" Randy stands up "I'll go first" he walks over to the book shelf and runs his hand over the second level "Ha ha, this one!" he holds up the book that is titled 'Magical Journal – Jake'  
"Hey Cunningham, that's mine!" Jake yells trying to grab the book in Randy's hands  
"Nope, I choose this one, you have a really bad memory so try and remember this stuff" he smirks at the pouting Jake

"Randy, ask you question" Lao Shi instructs  
Randy give a cough and flips open to a random page "Ahh who are the three gorgon Sisters?"  
"uhhh, aww man, Medusa, a think there was one named fury" Jake looks at his grandpa and Fu and says "And Euryale"  
"Ding ding ding!" Randy yells out as Danny smacks his hand into his forhead"

"What is the hardest substance in the Magical World"  
"Uhhh metal?" Jake answers and looks to his grandpa while Fu walks behind him and gives him a smack to the head  
"WRONG!" Fu yells as he hits Jake  
"Owww, what is it then?" he questions as he glares at the laughing Danny and Randy  
"Unicorn Horn, you should know this young dragon"  
"yeah yeah next question he grumbles"

"Okay last question from me, he hem, who see the good in the Future and Who sees the Bad?"  
"Really RC, this is like the hardest one, umm well the cheery one gives out Bad and the Goth one gives out good"  
"Right so Far"  
"Kara for cheery and Sara for Sad" Jake cringes preparing for the worst"  
"ENNNNNHHHHHH, WRONG!" randy yells and laughs as he watches Jake get hit with the broom twice.

Once Jake has finished getting hit Gramps addresses the boys "Now Danny your turn"  
Danny turns around and scans his eyes for a particular book but doesn't find what he is looking for "Hey Fu Dog?" he turns around and looks at the overweight dog "Where is that book I gave you last month?"  
"Ohh you mean the one on Ghosts" Fu says as he heads over towards a chest and pulls out a black and green book  
"Yeah, have you rea" Danny says but his talking was cut out by Jake  
"Hey I haven't read it yet, that doesn't count"  
"Hey your Gramps said any book and if you can't tell this is a book" Danny says as he takes the book out of Fu's paws/hands

"Uhhh fine, let's get this over with"  
"First question what is the Soul Shredder and how do you stop it"  
"Uhhh, you blast it" Jake answers  
"Jake no," Fun interrupts "The soul shredder is a sword possessed by the Fright Knight, who is the spirit of Halloween"  
"Ohh okay so big freaky knight with sword"  
"Oooooh ooooh, he also has a Flaming horse" Randy jumps in

"Wait how do you know this" Jake questions randy point to him  
"Uhhh Danny told me" randy says while Danny gives a sheepish look  
"Uhhh, It cuts you"  
"Yeah, and also dose what?" Danny gives a nod and questions Jake  
"Uhhh , cuts up your soul"  
Danny turns to Fu and asks "Ehhhh what do you think Fu?"  
"Close enough, look here kid if any part of the blade of the Soul Shredder touches you, it will make the person or creature Hallucinate their worst fear and nightmare"

"Noted" Jake nods slowly  
"NEXT!"  
"Who is the King of the Ghosts?" Danny looks at Jake  
"This one was in the other book," Jake points over his shoulder at the bookcase "Pariah Dark"

"Wrong, there is no current King" Danny laughs as Jake gets hit on the back of the head with the broom from Grandpa  
"Wait," Lao Shi turns to Danny "I thought he was the king"  
"Yeah he was until about 2 years ago locked in the Sarcophagus of forever sleep until he was freed by the Fruitloop and stopped by yours truly" Danny points to himself and gives a heroic pose

"Really, I heard something about the king being overthrown a couple of years ago, that was you?!"  
"Yep" Danny says popping the 'P'  
"That is the CHEESE, dude you beat a king" Randy yells out  
"Hahahaa, yeah, now let's stop talking about how awesome I am and lets hit Jake again" Danny says closing the book while laughing at Randy's slang "But you should get this one and if you don't ill disown you as a friend, Who is Dora and Aragon"

"Thanks for the easy question man, they are Dragon like me and gramps but their ghosts as well"  
"Thought you would get it" Danny smiled  
"Yeah Gramps and I met Dora once have you met her" Jake exclaims stand next to Lao Shi  
"Yeah, she is one of my few ghostly allies, speaking of ghostly allies it my turn it introduce you guys to them and the ghost zone" Danny give a fake evil smile


	3. Mentor - Danny

Chapter 3: Danny

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, AD: Jake long and Randy Cunningham: 9GN all rights and characters go to their respective owners

* * *

"Okay, now that we are done hitting Jake" Danny smiles and turns around to face Fu Dog, Lao Shi and Randy "We are going on a little adventure" he grins  
"And where are we going yo?"Jake grumbles while still rubbing his hand through his green and black hair  
Danny gives and evil smile and Randy jumps and raises his hand fist-pumping and then looks at Danny with eyes of wonder "Seriously, our going to take us" Fu Dog and Gramps look from each boy to the next and are confused by the looks of excitement on Jakes and Randy's faces.

"And where is this place you are going to"  
"G, I been waiting forever for Casper to take us, it's going to be so Sweet!" Jakes expression lifts up as he guesses where they are going to  
"I know this is going to be straight up Cheese"

Danny laughs as the two boys start rambling on as he turns around and looks at Lao Shi, "they have been waiting for me to take them to the Ghost Zone"  
"What?! You're taking them to the realm of the dead!" Fu dog yells out  
"Pshhh, they won't get hurt they are going to be with me" Danny scoffs, he turns back around and looks at Fu and Gramps

"So Danny" Randy turns Danny, "How are we going to get to the ghost zone, we don't have a portal with us"  
"Ahhh, that is where you are wrong my scarf-swinging friend, we are going to take the Infi-map" Danny says while he turns around and unzips his purple back pack, his hand rummaging around inside.  
"You mean you are going to be using the map that can take you across dimensions!" Fu exclaims  
"Aha," Danny yells pulling out an old glowing scroll from his bag "Yeah, but it can also take you through time if you really need it too"

Danny gives a cough and he changes his voice to a different tone "Hello and welcome aboard, today we will be going from Earth to the Ghost Zone, please keep your hands on the map at all times until we reach out destination," Danny changes his voice back to normal "Okay we will be visiting two realms today, Now everyone hands on" Danny instructs as he unrolls the map and everyone places and hand on the surface and grips the edges. "Ready" everyone gives a nod in return as Danny speaks in a loud and clear voice "Far Frozen" as the map and the bodies swirl out of view

* * *

"Well that went better than I expected" Danny exclaimed while stretching his arms and breathing in the frozen air  
"Ya think, you're the only one who is standing" Randy grumbles as he stands up and looks at everyone else on the ground "Anyway, where are we and why is it so cold" he shivers zipping up his jacket

"Welcome to the far Frozen, home of the Ice ghosts like ME!" he adds a little louder voice for the last word as everyone else stands up and shivers "Ohhh, yeah I probably should have told you guys to get a jacket before we left" he says while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"So your mentor is here?" Jake questions as they start walking,  
"Yeah Frostbite is my battle trainer and Ice mentor, he teaches me how to fight using weapons and he taught me how to use my ice powers, also the Infi-map" he gestures to the object in his left hand "belongs to him and his people" Danny's voice was cut off by a growl from behind him

Everyone turns their heads around and gulps at the sight of a large fury white yeti, the ghost had sharp teeth that were pulled into a snarl and his left arm was completely ice with the bone showing through the frozen water

"FROSTBITE!" a voice interrupts the snarl and Danny jumps onto the large furry yeti, as Jake and Randy realize that the snarl was a smile  
"Great One, it is an honor to see you again, ahahaha, you brought more servants this time," Danny turns around and looks at the horrified group and bursts out laughing at the sight of Randy and Jake being called his servants.

He releases the hug and looks up at the smiling yeti, "Frostbite, I've told you thousands of times call me Danny and my friends are not my servants" Danny smiles at the large ghost  
"dam right you're not" Danny hears Jake grumble behind him

"So what is the reason for your visit today?" Frostbite questions as he leads the group through the far frozen  
Danny looks up at the ghost and says "Well, Scarf boy and Dragon Butt over there" he jabs his finger back at the two awed boys who were looking at the advance technological civilization

"Have challenged each other and me to see who has the best mentor, I have brought them her to meet you and the other one" he gives a wink at the yeti as Jake and Randy walk up to Danny

Randy starts to speak to Danny "Hey Casper, who is this other mysterious mentor that you keep talking bout anyway"  
"All in due time" Danny replies and pauses for a moment and then starts to burst out in laughs along with Frostbite. "hhahaha, im starting to sound like him" Danny manages to choke out before bursting into fits of laughter again

Once Frostbite manages to contain his laughs Jake addresses him "Yo Frostbite, when are we going to see a training session between you guys!"

Frostbite blinks at him and he starts to laugh with his loud booming voice causing Danny to lose himself in laughter again "Ha, never! If you value your lives"

"Okay frostbite that was one time" Danny yells out managing to contain his laughs in which frostbite raises an eyebrow and looks at the young half-ghost "ughh fine it was like five times"

"Yes and I do not like having half my people Frozen in blocks of ice" frostbite turns around and looks and the humans "Sorry but you cannot come but if you visit Danny's other mentor he will more than likely let you stay at his place for the night, as you can probably not tell" he waves his ice arm over the green swirling sky, "You cannot really tell the day from the night in the zone"

"Yeah, anyway I knew that you wouldn't let them in on the session so I just came here to drop off the Infi-map" he places the scroll in the white furry hand and he turns around and faces the two boys after he gives a farewell hug to the large ghost

"Okay, where were going is extremely secret you cannot tell anyone of this ghost existence, he likes to be kept a myth. You might want to transform to get there because we will be flying and Randy you will ride on the back of him.

"Dragon UP!" a yell is heard from Jake as blue fire encompasses his body and out of the fire appears a red dragon with large powerful wings with green tipped black spikes along its spine.

"It's Ninja Time" Danny watches as Randy slips the mask over his face as red and black ribbons cover his body forming pieces of a suit. A black suit with red accents adorns his body with a long red scarf around the neck and his eyes were the only part of him showing through the mask.

Once the other had transformed all eyes were on Danny as he yelled "Going Ghost" A single white halo appeared above his head slowly moving downwards, Randy and Jake cocked their heads in confusion, wasn't their two rings that appeared around his waist but their thoughts were soon interrupted as the ring moved downwards. The halo slowly passes over Danny's hair as a hood suddenly appears as the ring passes over his head and a shadow from the black hood covers his closed eyes as the ring passes down and more of the cloak starts to appear with a small ecto green gem appears clasping the cloak together just under his left shoulder. The halo moves down and a long sleeved shirt appears under the cloak with the DP symbol on it straight in the middle of the black shirt. A white belt appears next with a green stone the same as the cloak clasp as a belt buckle and the next item reveals a pair of loose fitting black of jean instead of his normal human blue, with his red and white sneakers change into a pair of white combat boots.

"Whoa, that, is, So, BRUCE!" Randy yells out  
"Yo man what's with the costume change?!" Jake questions

Danny give a small echoy laugh and he reaches his hand up to the hood which was covered in a set of white fingerless gloves he pulls back the hood and Jake and Randy gasp at the sight of a mix of black and white hair, each colour streaking next to the other, impossible to tell which one was the original and their mouths drop open even further as Danny's eyes open to reveal Green Eyes flaring with ice blue around the rims of the pupil.

"Follow me I will explain on the way" Danny jumps up into the air as proceeds to jump up into the air his legs lazily changing into a black tail. Jake and Randy give a shrug to each other and Randy jumps on the back of Jake and took off after Danny

"So what's with the cloak man?" Jake questions as they pass a bunch of floating grey rocks and out of the frozen wasteland  
"Well, truth be told I have 3 forms, Human, Ghost and Half Half."  
"What the Juice does that mean?" Randy yells out while sitting on the back of Jake  
"Well, when im in human form I am technically 3 quarters human and one quarter ghost, that's why I can use a small amount of my powers in Human form, In ghost form I am 3 quarters ghost and 1 quarter human, I still retain a bone structure and I still need to breath in Ghost Form. But in this form I am half ghost and half human, directly on the border between life and death. My eyes reflect my body, blue for my human appearnce with normal skin and the center is green to represent my ghost core. Hence the costume change and the 'evil' cloak will make more sense once we get to our next destination."

"Sweet man" Jake exclaims while they float pass some doors and islands "What's that big castle over there" he points towards a large black castle surrounded by a large forest"  
"That's Aragon, Dora is the princess there she over threw her brother last year and her land is finaly out of the dark ages, you know her Jake, she mentioned you a couple of times"  
"Oh yeah the ghost princess"

"Danny Danny Danny! What's that big prison over there" Randy points his sword towards a large grey prison surrounded by guards  
"That's the Ghost Zone prison, Walker runs the place, he say that the Punk still serves 1000 years in there, but hey" he cries in annoyance "it wasn't my fault that I dropped my mom's present in the ghost zone, we should probably speed up now i don't want to serve time in jail" danny says as he puts on some speed his tail streaking longer behind him

"You really Shoobed up then if you mannaged to get into jail, anyway how much longer" Randy whines draping his arms over the top of Jake's head  
"Yo, you're not the one flyin here" Jake flips his head up and knocks Randy's arm off his head and causes Danny to laugh

"Yeah, Danny how much longer?  
"Were getting closer " Danny says as he flips up his hood back up as they pass a floating green cog

As they starts to pass some more, the ones in the distance start moving in rigid movements "What's with all the clock pieces, are we going to a ghost who knows how to fix clocks or something?" Randy questions  
"Hahaha, I should ask him that when I see him" Danny laughs out loud as the reach a large green catsle with tall towers with the island being surounded by massive cogs

"Welcome to the Tower of Time" Danny announces as they reach the front door and Danny pushes the large creaky door open and motions for the other to follow him inside

Danny's white boots land on the floor and he starts to walk up to the main viewing room  
"He should be in here" Danny says as he pushes open another set of doors as Jake changes back to a Human.

"This place looks like its out of a legend or something" Jake whistles  
"Actually many legends and myths are based on ghost like Pandora, is seen as a Greek Goddess in the Human Realm but she live in Acropolis of Athens here in the Ghost Zone where she protects her box from releasing most of the world's evil" as Danny starts talking the main viewing screen changes from its swirling green to a image of Danny, Pandora and her Box.

"Anyway can you please tell us who this guy is" Jake exclaims as he watches the screen  
"ah, that's the best part, but he isn't here so he must be out at a meeting"

A noise interrupts Danny's thoughts as the sound of the front door is pushed open and Danny's eyes widen. "Quickly!" he hisses out "Hide"

The two look at each other and proceed to hide behind one of the large pillars with Randy and Jake poking their heads out to take a look at the mystery mentor as the door to the main room is pushed open by a Purple gloved hand.

Danny right hand fiddles with his hood and makes sure it covers his body correctly  
"Hello Danny" a slight lispy voice comes from the door as a blue skinned ghost moves out of the doorway. Jake and Randy notice that Danny is wearing a cloak exactly like the purple cloaked ghost in front of Danny. Watches cover the mystery ghost's arms and his lower body in a permanent spectral tail. Pure red eyes look at Danny as a clock in the middle of his body moves in sync with some of the clogs in the room and in his right hand there is a long purple staff with a stopwatch place on the top.

Jake's eyes scan the two ghosts and he notices the simlatirys between the twos outfits. Both have a cloak clasped under the left shoulder with a hood covering their hair. A long sleeved shirt with gloves and a symbol in the middle of their chests.

"Hey Clockwork, where were you" Danny floats up to the ghost which makes Jake and Randy nearly gasp in shock as the ghosts form changes from an Adult to and old man with a long white beard.  
Clockwork proceeds to pick at the top of his staff as he replies "Another meeting about the fate of the time line"  
"Really, how many times does the timeline get in trouble"  
"Enough for my nosy enough nose less employers to get me to fix it" Clockworks red eyes move towards Danny and looks at him with a knowing smirk as his form changes to a child

"Oh No!" Danny cries in fake exclamation as his hand covers his heart "You made a joke! it's the end of the world! But really, why do I have to fix the timeline again, you could have told the one eyed freaks to do it"  
"Very Funny, but you can fool the people some of the time, and some of the people all the time, but you cannot fool all the people all the time." Clockwork smiles as he floats towards the main screen and swipes his staff over the screen and an image starts to form

"Yeah, curse you and you knowing everything" Danny grumbles and pouts  
"That is why you can never keep secrets from me" he changes into an adult as Danny fly's up next to time ghost "Like how you have the Norrisville ninja and the current American Dragon behind that pillar" Clockwork says without even looking towards the pillar, his eyes fixed on the ever-changing screen and causes Danny to gulp "Come on out"

Randy and Jake look at each other before they give a small nervous chuckle and each step out and around of the back of the pillar "Who are you and how do you know who we are?" Jake questions  
"Yes introductions are in order I am Clockwork Master of Time and you know my Apprentice Daniel" He waves his staff towards Danny who give a little wave while sitting cross legged in the air. "As for knowing who your are and where you were I think Danny can answer that question" he looks towards Danny

"Well as clockwork is the master of time he can see everything past, present and future and because of that he knows everything which is a pain in the ass as he knows everything that I am going to do."

"I have actually interfered in slight moments in your lives in ways you couldn't see" he look towards Jake "There is a set of twins who can slightly see the future correct"  
"Yeah but one tells the good and the other tells the bad"  
"Ahh yes, I was looking for a bit of fun that day" he changes into an old man "very entertaining giving the positive one bad futures and the unhappy good fortunes and still is" he changes into a child and looks towards Randy "I also gave you permission to go back 800 years to visit the first Norrisville Ninja"

"No way, that is so Bruce!" Randy yells out "Danny! Why didn't you tell us the master of time was your mentor" Randy starts to ramble on asking many random question as Danny looks on with a smile but his emotion soon turn cold as Jake asks a question from the other side of the room

"Hey Danny? What this thermos for?" Jake asks over Randy's rambling as he picks up a dented thermos off a stand. Danny's eyes snap open fully and his eyes turn bright green and he flies as fast as he could and swipes the object out of Jake's hand and lands next to the stand gripping the thermos close to his chest his eyes wide with fear and slowly starts backing away from Randy and Jake as they take some slow steps forward. Danny's breath starts to quicken as the thermos gives a little shake in his hands.  
"NO NO stay away from me" Danny yells out his eyes flaring bright neon green and his hair turning white. Danny takes in a sharp breath as a gloved hand is placed on his shoulder. His eyes flare back to green/blue and black starts to regrow in his hair as Danny relaxes and takes a deep breath but he still has a pained look in his eye. "Clockwork, am I still meant to feel like this, to know what could become of me, what I can cause?" Danny looks up at to ghost who changes into an old man

"You build on failure Daniel. You use it as a stepping stone. Close the door on the past. You don't try to forget the mistakes, but don't dwell on it. Don't let it have any of your energy, or any of your time, or any of your space. You control your own future" Clockwork says as he takes the thermos out of Danny's trembling hand and placing the cylinder on the pedestal "You know from experience Daniel how something so small can cause the world to end" Danny nods and starts to fly towards a door located on the other side of the room and he pushes open the door and goes through closing the door behind him.

The small silence is interrupted by Clockwork giving a small sigh and rubbing his head. "I knew this would happen"  
"How and what is so special about that object"  
"Im the master of Time, I knew that Jake would pick up the thermos and Danny would end off going into his tower and reflect on the past and future." He changes into a small child and then to an adult. "For Daniel nothing is more important than his friends and family, their lives and safety are the reason for his obsession and if anything happens to them or you, let's just say it would have dire consequences."

"What do you mean by that?" Randy questions sneaking a small look at the thermos behind Clockwork  
"Have you ever thought about that when you three all fight together against a big enemy or when he fights with Sam and Tucker, any hit that could kill someone he always take, interrupting the path and taking the hit for himself"  
"Well now that you mention it, yeah he does" Jake says his eyes widening at the thought of Danny taking large blast for Randy and Himself

"The reason he does this, I cannot tell you fully, I am the only one who knows what happened and knows what he is going through. He has never told anyone of what happened fully that day, though what I can tell you is that he would rather kill himself than watch someone else be killed who is close to him." Clockwork says changing to an old man with a sad look on his face. "I will not tell you who caused him to be this way or why he does this but the sooner he gets it out the better"

"Do not pester him about this or the thermos it will only make him more depressed wait for the day he chooses to tell you, to tell you of his ultimate enemy. He has many more secrets that will take some time for him to tell you boys about them, fears, dreams, powers and his destiny. Danny is much more important to the fate of the world than you think he is." Jake and Randy look with wide eyes up at Clockwork trying to process all the information that was just given to them from the all-seeing ghost

The silence was irrupted by the creak of the black door which opens and shows a floating Danny a couple of inches off the ground with his head looking down slightly. He takes a deep breath and floats over next to clockwork with his hood covering his head and eyes. Clockwork places a hand on Danny's shoulder and talks to him "Daniel, When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn. You control your own future, do not let events change who you are and do not doubt yourself" Clockwork says as he changes in to an Adult

"But I see _him_ everywhere Clockwork" Danny looks up a slight pain creeping into his echoy voice "In the mirror, in others, in my dreams and in me, he whispers to me clockwork!" tears start to form in Danny's eyes as Randy and Jake look and can feel the sad emotions pouring off Danny "In my head, how he will come back, how he will kill everyone. And that I can't do anything, im scared" Danny releases the tears and drops slowly to the ground.

"You live a hard life, when you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn. I think it is time for you to go home" Clockwork questions the half ghost as he gives a warm smile at Danny and he presses the button on the top of his staff.

Clockwork turns and faces the two shocked boys "Jake, on my left is the portal to take you home, it will lead you to your grandfather's shop" he turns and faces Randy "this one will take you to your bedroom, have a safe trip"

Randy and Jake look at each other, each giving each other a pained look as they each step through their respective portals. Clockwork gives a sigh and looks back at Danny who was still sitting on the ground as the portals close and he changes into a old man.

"What did I do to get someone like you Clockwork, why did you choose me?" Danny questions his gaze never leaving the floor  
"You hold a special place in the time line"  
"That's not what I asked Clockwork, I want your opinion, as you, Clockwork my mentor, not the Master of Time"

Clockwork gives another sigh as he changes from into a child and then into his adult form "The reason I choose you Daniel is because in all my years watching the timeline I have never met someone who knows the importance of it like you do. You have the power to change the world for good or for worse, it is your decision and it is my wish that you take the right path"

Danny looks up with his slightly red rimmed eyes and jumps up and gives the ghost a hug "Thank you" he whispers as clockwork smiles and wraps his free arm around the back of Danny and then pushes him off and opens up a portal back to his room in the human realm.

"Eternal Luck Danny, you need to let it out soon or it will have dire consequences" the ghost of time says as he changes into an old man with a long white beard and as Danny flies through the portal back to the world of the living

* * *

Phew that was a long chapter 4000+ words

Really emotional chapter, I really like Danny and his confliction with and his connection with clockwork.

Thank you for reading


End file.
